grimadventuresfandomcom-20200223-history
Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion
Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion is a game that was released on June 2, 2011 for the 3DS version. It was released for other console versions in November 2011 as xl. Summary The story begins with the Announcer, who is taking his day off and decides to watch some of the Cartoon Network shows. However, he finds that all these shows are facing utter destruction. The story then cuts to Ben Tennyson, who, seeing a newspaper article about the return of his arch-enemy Vilgax heads off to find him. Ben is then transported into Chowder's world, and, after defeating a corrupted Chowder, teams up with him to find Mung Daal. They find him with Vilgax, who escapes while the heroes are defending Mung. Chowder's dimension is then destroyed and they're then brought to Ben's universe, and are transported to the Null Void after freeing a corrupted Buttercup. The three find Vilgax, but are brought to Primus to fight Ultimate Kevin Levin while Vilgax escapes yet again. After the battle, Ben's world is also destroyed, but the three heroes are saved by Dexter, who's built a machine that allows them to travel to the different dimensions. They then go to Flapjack's universe to save him, but the harbor is attacked by Stickybeard and his crew. While the others retreat, telling Flapjack they'll return, Flapjack fends off the candy pirates, then fighting Vilgax and a corrupted Numbuh 1. After Vilgax escapes, Numbuh One joins with Flapjack and K'nuckles to defeat Stickybeard. After Stickybeard's defeat, the heroes are picked up by the others and brought to Numbuh One's dimension. Numbuh 1, Flapjack, and K'nuckles then defend the Sector V Treehouse from the candy pirates. Meanwhile, back in Dexter's dimension, Father sneaks in and sabotages the lab, sending Ben, Chowder, and Buttercup to the City of Townsville, where Mojo Jojo is on a rampage in a giant robot. There, they find Blossom and Bubbles. The group fights their way through the bustling metropolis, but then fight amongst themselves as to who would go to face Mojo. The winner of the fight then destroys the robot's power core. Mojo then escapes, and the heroes leave as the dimension is destroyed. The group finds themselves at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, where they rescue a corrupted Mac and Bloo and defend Cheese from villainous forces. After that, Mac and Bloo join up with the heroes and head out just as the dimension is destroyed. After picking up Numbuh 1, Flapjack, and K'nuckles at KND treehouse, the now-one team returns to Dexter's lab, which is now heavily damaged. After the group fights their way through, they find Father, who then fights the player and Numbuh 1. After Father escapes, the heroes are attacked by Aku. After Aku is defeated, the heroes travel to Endsville and encounter the Grim Reaper. After fighting their way through, rescuing a corrupted Billy and Mandy, and battling an army of zombies, the group goes to the Underworld. There, they find and defeat Mojo Jojo and Father. They then escape the dimension as it, to, is destroyed. They then take the capsule to Samurai Jack's dimension. After defeating the corrupted warrior, Jack joins up with the heroes, but are attacked by Vilgax. After Vilgax's defeat, the now rather large group travels through Jack's world and defeats an army of Basket Robots. As the dimension capsule prepares to make one more warp to save the universes, it suddenly explodes, leaving the heroes floating in an unrecognized dimension. The Announcer then watches, shocked, as his own remote control floats down and transforms into a giant robot, revealing it had been responsible for the destruction of the individual worlds. It then entraps the heroes in an energy ring and is about to send them through a portal to oblivion. The Announcer then says "Well, that is a cruddy ending! I knew I shouldn't have bought a discount remote. It just doesn't make sense: our heroes had the fire, they had the heart, they had fought on earth, and they had fought on water, and with their powers combined...well, something should have happened, but it didn't." Chowder then farts, prompting the Announcer to say "Hey, who just broke wind?" The combined elements he had mentioned then combine and summon Captain Planet, who frees the heroes and the final battle between the heroes and the Remote ensues. Once the remote is defeated, Dexter uses the parts to restore the universes and, after one last goodbye, everyone is returned to their home dimension. Everything then goes back to normal, except, as the Announcer points out, that he now doesn't have a remote and must get up and change the channel himself. As everyone returns to their homes, he wonders if he could get a lava-man to change it for him with a giant lever, the idea of which he likes the sound of. Characters Playable Characters * Grim * Billy and Mandy ** Billybot and Mandroid (Alternate costumes in console version) * Hoss Delgado (console version only) * Numbuh 1 Assist Characters * Fred Fredburger * Dracula * General Skarr (console version only) * Numbuh 2 * Numbuh 4 (console version only) Others * Irwin * Toadblatt * Scythe 2.0 * Underworld Toads * Mutant Chickens * Zombies * Numbuh 362 Synergy combos (console version only) Playable * Grim / Mung Daal * Billy and Mandy / Cheese * Hoss Delgado / Panini * Numbah 1 / Major Glory Assists * Ben Tennyson / Fred Fredburger * Monkey / Numbuh 2 * Captain Planet / Dracula * Kevin E. Levin / Numbuh 4 * Johnny Bravo / Dracula * Him / General Skarr * Scottsman / Numbuh 2 Arenas * Endsville * Toadblatt's School of Sorcery * Endsville Graveyard * Underworld * Townsville * Kids Next Door Moonbase (console version only) Trivia * Grim is voiced by Neil Kaplan. * Billy is voiced by Quinton Flynn (in the 3DS version). However, in the console version, Richard Steven Horvitz reprises his role as Billy. * Hoss Delgado is voiced by Nolan North. * Numbuh 1 is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal (in the 3DS version). However, in the console version, Benjamin Diskin reprises his role as Numbuh 1. * Alternate costumes include Grim as a clown (form Attack of the Clowns), Billy and Mandy as Billybot and Mandroid (from Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure), and Hoss Delgado as a zombie (from Billy and Mandy vs. the Martians). * Clips from the show available to buy include: ** The scene from Attack of the Clowns shows Billy repeatedly yelling "DESTROY US ALL!" ** The scene from Guess What’s Coming to Dinner? shows Hoss Delgado, impersonating Harold and powing up a saws from his metal hand, tells Principal Goodvibes about how he defeats the 12-feet-tall zombies. ** The scene from Keeper Of The Reaper shows the first-half of the musical number sung. * It's assumed this game is non-cannon, as in the game all the cartoons are portrayed as seperate dimensions, while in The Grim Adventures of the KND, Super Secret Crisis War! and Powerpuff Girls: Super Smash-Up!, they're all in the same dimension. * In the description of Billy and Mandy trailer puts that Mandy's greatest desire is to have a nose, obviously wrong data. * Sometimes it can be heard laughing while Mandy attacks. * The appearance is that Toadblatt looked in his previous appearances Nigel Planter and the Order of the Peanuts. * General Skarr appears with an iris in your eye glass in his emergence as leader. Interestingly, Skarr leading troops Evil Con Carne despite having resigned the post in the series. * Billy and Mandy are two of the six characters fighting partner, being the other Mac and Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) and Chowder and Kimchi (Chowder) * Except Fred Fredburger, Dracula, Skarr, Irwin, the Zombies and the Underworld Toads, all the Billy & Mandy characters repeat the role they had in the previous game. * The area of the Underworld is based on The Isle of Peril. * Hoss Delgado was the first new character to be confirmed for the console versions. es:Cartoon Network: Explosión de Puñetazos Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Article stubs